


Maybe It's Not My Weekend (But It's Gonna Be My Year)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Break Up, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fitz being one million percent done, Gen, Me stealing more ideas, Mild Language, New Year's Eve, Show tunes, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wanted to give Jemma a New Year's that she could never forget, of course to forget something, you have to remember it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Not My Weekend (But It's Gonna Be My Year)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memorizingthedigitsofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turning 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846196) by [memorizingthedigitsofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi). 



> Because I am obsessed with the Drunk!Verse, I am stealing from it again, I hope you don't mind! Show tunes!Jemma is just amazing and I love her. So here is a fic, of what happens when Jemma gets drunk on New Year's Eve, to celebrate today.

Breaking up with your girlfriend on New Year's Eve wasn't the nicest thing that someone could do.

Breaking up with your girlfriend on New Year's Eve and sleeping with her room mate was worse.

Breaking up with your girlfriend on New Year's Eve, sleeping with her room mate, and saying that she was something better left in the past, well that was a bit of a shitty thing to do. It also make you kind of a arsehole.

Actually no, Fitz thought as he walked back from Brad from Communications' room it made you a massive twat. That made him smile, and took away the pain from his black eye for a moment. Unlocking his door, he heard music. Music and sobbing. Jemma must have still been there. Something that he did  expect. Brad from Communications did just break her heart. Looking up from the fort of blankets and pillows she had made herself, she gave a weak smile and wiped away a tear. Her eyes were puffy and red. Then she noticed his eye, and immediately went into over protective mode. "Fitz," she whispered, gently letting her fingers touch the blood that had hardened under his eye. "You shouldn't have."

"He hurt you," Fitz said, shrugging as if it were nothing. "I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

Jemma dipped her head. Her and Brad from Communications (he really needed to stop describing him like that) were close. "Jemma, he was a twat to you. You don't do that to a girl."

"Suppose," she said. "Are you still going to the Boiler Room tonight?" she asked, hoping to change the topic.

Fitz knew that Jemma had intended on going with Brad from Communications (again with the from Communications, this place really had to many Brads if you had to refer to them by department). And now Brad was off with Zoe. "Are you?" he asked her, turning down the music slightly and watched her crawl back into her blanket. Her eyebrow rose, an invite for him to enter the blanket fort. Climbing in beside her, he realised why she had built it. It was surprisingly comfortable. But then again, all blanket forts were.

She shook her head. "No point."

"I'll stay here with you, we can have the best New Year's Ever."

She looked up at him and smiled for the first time that day.

***

Being some of the youngest at the Academy meant that alcohol was not that easy to come by. Also being under age also posed a bit of an issue. Thankfully, a few of the older students owed Fitz a few favours, and since some of them were already drunk and/or high, they didn't mind so much about giving him it, and anyone who was somehow clear headed, also didn't care, having already been through the underage drinking stage.

Jemma hadn't bothered to get out of her pyjamas, and judging by how many red cups of alcohol she had gone through, she wouldn't be.

"I'm DJ!" she called out, turning up the volume on the speaker, either because Jemma didn't want to hear whatever was coming through the walls, or she didn't think the volume was adequate. When she realised what song it was, her eyes lit up. "It's my song," she whispered. There was pure bewilderment on her face, as if she couldn't believe it. "Fitz!" She started shaking his arm. "It's my song."

Fitz sighed, he should have expected this. Jemma had a tendency to sing when she got drunk, and that didn't always lead to good thing. "Yes," he eventually said. "It's your song."

But Jemma was not paying any attention any more, too busy attempting to sing. Attempting being the key word. "Maybe it's not my weekend," she sang, dancing towards the balcony. "But it's gonna be my year!"

Realisation was present on her face in that brief second Fitz saw her before she started to spin again. Fitz! It's true. It's gonna be my year! Fitz it's twenty something tomorrow. Fitz," her voice broke here, and he knew what was coming. He should have expected this. He had hoped that it would come sooner. "Fitz, they wrote it for me."

"Shit," he whispered, as he watched her collapse into a ball on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face. He had hoped that this would happen later rather than sooner, but he reached to her, helping her to her feet. "Jemma, you wanna go to the bathroom?"

She thought about this for a second. "Do you wanna do naughty stuff with me in the bathroom?" she asked, hope now flashing in her eye. Her breath was wicked in his face but he didn't have a chance to do anything about getting to the bathroom, as she was dragging him up to dance. "Dance," she whined now. Fitz sighed. She changed her mind every minute practically, her brilliant brain was barely able to process everything sober and now drunk, well that wasn't helping matters.

"Return to me salvation," she slurred, as Fitz used the dancing as an excuse to get her into the bathroom. He was thankful for that, as he just about managed to get her sat down in front of the toilet before she threw up. He was also thankful that she managed not to miss the toilet bowl this time, having flashbacks to the previous Christmas when their flights home were cancelled due to snow.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said, but Jemma wasn't paying much attention to him anymore, busy with emptying her guts into the toilet seat. He wanted to strip the bed, he knew Jemma would eventually collapse there, and ruining the sheets his mother had brought was not how he either wanted to end or start the year. But he never got that far.

Spinning around, he was suddenly blinded. And deafened by Jemma now freestyling her music. "I shone the sign into your eyes!"

The torch she was holding waved in front of his face before he finally snatched it away. Why she was doing that, he didn't know. Many things also amused Jemma when she was drunk. "I was God!" she demanded. "I had created light!"

She reached for the torch, but Fitz wouldn't give it back. Some how she snatched it back, and sat there flicking it on and off, creating shadows on the cling. Maybe she would eventually get bored of that, and hopefully fall asleep.

But that didn't work. Fireworks started to go off in the distance, meaning that the new year had well and truly began. Jemma wandered back towards the balcony. "Shit," Fitz muttered, chasing after her.

"Fuck! The! World!" Jemma screamed as she threw open the door, stepping out on the balcony.

Fitz knew then that he had made a mistake of letting Jemma get drunk after her break up. And on New Year's Eve.

And it was after what Jemma did next that he knew he had really truly fucked up.

But, for some reason, there was an elegance as vomit fell from the fifth floor of a building.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. There are two All Time Low references here, the title and one of Jemma's sing songs, being Weightless, and the second being the "Fuck the World," from Missing You. Jemma's songs include: Weightless by All Time Low, Tourniquet by Evanescence and Light Up the Dark by Gabrielle Aplin  
> And I know that most of them wouldn't have been out that year, but if the iPhone can last all those months, a couple of songs being released earlier can be excused.  
> I really can't thank you enough for this year, you guys have been the best and Happy New Year! Marvel owns all.


End file.
